Aku Cinta Kamu
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Aku bingung kasih summary nih X'D yang baik hati (?) silahkan dibaca. Yang berkenan RnR, Please?


**DISCLAIMER:**

 **"VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA TvT"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Yang nggak suka, jangan baca TvT *ngumpet***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebelas tahun yang lalu, ayahku membawa pulang sorang anak laki-laki. Beliau membawanya kerena anak itu adalah anak sahabatnya. Kedua orang tua anak itu meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan kapal laut. Anak itu selalu murung dan seringkali aku mendengarnya menangis di malam hari. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Karena itu aku sering mengajaknya bermain bersama untuk menghilangkan duka dihatinya.

"Rinny bangun…Rinny!" Panggil seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Len. Kakak laki-lakiku. Yaaa walaupun disebut kakak laki-laki, sebenarnya kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

"Jangan bangunkan aku sepagi ini…ini kan hari minggu" Tanpa sengaja aku menendang Len.

"Kau bilang mau pergi dengan temanmu" Ucap Len sambil menarik selimutku. Aku menarik kembali selimutku. "Kalau kau tidak bangun aku tidak akan membelikan kue jeruk kesukaanmu lagi" Lanjut Len sambil balik menarik selimut jeruk kesayanganku. Aku bangun seketika.

"Jangan bicara begitu! Kau harus membelikannya setiap hari, setiap kau pulang sekolah" Kataku. Aku dan Len memang bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan" Balas Len sambil membereskan tempat tidurku.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku memakai pakaianku terlebih dahulu sebelum turun ke bawah untuk sarapan?" Tanyaku. Wajah Len mendadak memerah.

"K-kau ini mau bodoh sampai kapan" Jawab Len yang langsung keluar dari kamarku. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresinya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku pun pergi ke ruang makan. Disana hanya ada ayahku dan Len. 2 tahun yang lalu ibuku meninggal dunia karena sakit. Dan sekarang aku tinggal bertiga bersama mereka. Aku dan ayahku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Suatu hari ayah pernah mencoba untuk memasak, tapi setelah itu makanannya tidak bisa dimakan sama sekali. Aku juga pernah mencoba untuk memasak, tapi hasilnya sama dengan ayah. Kami tertolong karena Len punya bakat yang terpendam! Masakannya seperti masakan restoran kelas atas.

"Ohayo Rin" Sapa ayah yang sedang duduk sambil membaca Koran.

"Ohayo" Balasku sambil duduk di meja makan. "Hari ini Len masak apa?" Tanyaku.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat sebuah acara memasak di tv, dan aku mencoba mempraktikannya" Jawab Len sambil meletakkan masakan yang menyilaukan mata (?).

"Woah…apa itu?" Tanya ayah.

"Ini sup miso ala Len" Jawabnya dengan bangga.

Kami bertiga pun sarapan bersama seperti biasanya. Kemudian ayah berkata jika besok beliau harus pergi ke Eropa untuk menjalankan bisnisnya. Aku dan Len pun benar-benar terkejut sekaligus kagum pada ayah. Dulu ayah sempat terpuruk saat ibu meninggal dunia, tapi akhirnya dia bangkit dan semakin giat bekerja.

"Aku pergi…" Kataku sambil berlari karena sudah terlambat.

"Hati-hati, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi ayah atau Len" Teriak ayah.

"Baaaaiiiiiiiiik…"

* * *

Saat sudah sampai di tempat yang di janjikan, ternyata belum ada siapapun disana. Aku pun melihat jam tangan berbentuk jeruk kesayanganku.

" _Jam 08:27"_

Aku pun berniat mengirim pesan pada temanku, tapi saat melihat jam yang ada pada handphoneku…

" _Jam 07:45"_

Sial! Ini pasti ulah anak pisang itu…haaa bagaimana ini?! Aku datang terlalu cepat! Aku dan teman-temanku berjanji bertemu di taman jam 08:30. Len jahat sekali.

"Loh? Rin apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang yang datang menghampiriku.

"Mikuo! Etto…aku ada janji dengan Neru, Gumi, dan Lily. Mikuo sendiri sedang apa?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Aku baru selesai berolahraga" Jawabnya.

Mikuo adalah teman sekelasku. Dia sangat populer, selain itu otaknya juga encer. Wajahnya tampan dan senyumnya membuat hati penggemarnya meleleh. Termasuk aku.

"Kalau begitu akan ku temani sampai mereka datang ya.." Ucapnya.

"E-eh? J-jangan nanti malah merepotkan" Kataku yang sebenarnya senang karena Mikuo mau menemaniku dengan sukarela.

"Jangan sungkan begitu. Ayo duduk disini"

Aku dan Mikuo pun duduk di kursi taman…duduk…berdua. Seperti orang pacaran!

"A-ano…Mikuo sudah belajar?" Aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah belajar tadi malam, tapi olimpiade kali ini sepertinya akan sedikit sulit" Mikuo menggaruk pipinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kali ini SMA Akio mengirimkan salah satu siswa tercerdas mereka. Katanya IQ nya diatas rata-rata" Jawab Mikuo lagi.

" _Itu kan sekolah Len…"_ Batinku.

Tidak lama kemudian teman-temanku pun datang.

"Riiiinnny.." Neru menarik tanganku dan lalu memelukku.

"Are? Kenapa Mikuo ada disini?" Tanya Lily.

"Ah Ak—"

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Gumi memukul Mikuo dengan pelan.

"G-Gumi ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirnkan" Kataku. Mikuo hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, anak ini kami bawa dulu ya…" Neru dan Lily menarik tanganku.

"Mikuo, terimakasih yaaaa" Kataku dengan sedikit berteriak. Mikuo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Dia benar-benar orang yang baik. Ada di dekatnya terasa menyenangkan.

Aku dan teman-temanku pun pergi ke Mall. Seperti biasa, kami berbelanja bulanan. Jadi kami hanya berbelanja bersama hanya sekali dalam satu bulan dengan uang jajan yang kami kumpulkan selama 29-30 hari.

"Nee nee..Rin bagaimana kabarnya Len?" Tanya Lily.

"Kalian kan bukan saudara kandung, apa kau tidak punya perasaan khusus padanya?" Neru menambah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana ya…aku menyayangi Len…tapi sebagai kakakku" Jawabku.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa berdebar-debar kalau ada di dekatnya?" Gumi ikut bertanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Selama 11 tahun tinggal bersamanya, aku memang belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti itu. Bagiku Len adalah seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan!

"Waaah pisang!" Aku langsung berlari ke toko yang menjual bantal berbentuk pisang. Teman-temanku langsung berlari mengejarku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku pun langsung membelinya untuk Len.

"Rinny, ini ada jeruk" Neru memperlihatkan bantal berbentuk jeruk.

"Haaaaa!" Aku histeris. "Tapi aku sudah membeli ini…kalau aku beli itu juga nanti uangku habis" Lanjutku. Yaaa mungkin aku akan membelinya suatu hari nanti.

Aku bermain bersama teman-temanku sampai sore. Lalu kami pun berpisah. Hanya aku yang jalan pulangnya berbeda. Mereka pun dengan setia menungguku sampai naik bus.

"Sampai nanti…" Aku melambaikan tangan saat sudah berada di dalam bus. Mereka pun melambaikan tangannya.

" _Apa Len akan suka dengan bantal ini ya…"_

Saat aku sampai di tempat pemberhentian, tiba-tiba hujan turun. Aku pun segera pergi ke mini market untuk berteduh karena aku lupa tidak membawa payung. Aku mencoba menghubungi orang rumah, tapi…handphoneku mati. Bagaimana ini…  
Suara petir semakin menjadi-jadi. Banyak orang aneh yang memperhatikan…

" _Aku takut…"_ Aku menutup telinga dan mataku.

"Rinny…" Panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat aku kenal. Aku pun membuka mataku.

"LEN!" Aku senang bukan main saat melihat Len datang menjemputku.

"Aku tau kau tidak bawa payung, jadi aku berniat menunggumu disini tapi sepertinya malah kau yang menunggu" Ucapnya. Aku menjatuhkan belanjaanku dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku takut…"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, ayo pulang" Ucap Len yang mengambil belanjaanku yang jatuh.

Kami pun pulang berdua dengan satu payung.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, ayah langsung memberikan handuk bermotif jeruk kesukaanku. Kemudian aku langsung pergi ke kamar untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian.

"Rinny, belanjaanmu aku taruh di tempat tidur ya" Ucap Len.

"Iya, terimakasih…"

Kalau tadi yang menjemputku adalah Mikuo…bagaimana ya…eh, aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Di jemput oleh Len saja harusnya aku sudah bersyukur.

Saat selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku pun membereskan belanjaanku.

"Bantal ini aku berikan kapan ya…" Aku memeluk bantal berbentuk pisang yang baru aku beli tadi.

"Rinny! Ayo makan!" Teriak Len. Aku pun segera bergegas turun ke lantai bawah. Tapi…saat aku berlari di tangga, tiba-tiba kaki ku terpeleset…

" _Tidak sakit"_ Ucapku dalam hati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Hati-hati tangganya licin" Tanya Len yang berhasil menangkap tubuh ku yang hampir terjatuh.

"Ada apa?" Ayah segera berlari menghampiriku.

"Aku terpeleset, tapi tidak apa-apa. Len menolongku tepat waktu" Kataku yang masih dalam pelukan Len. Ayah pun tersenyum.

Kami pun makan malam bersama. Tapi besok, aku hanya akan makan malam bersama dengan Len.

Pagi harinya ayah pun bersiap berangkat ke bandara.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa mengantar ke bandara" Ucap Len.

"Itu tidak masalah. Selama aku pergi, aku percayakan Rin padamu" Ayah mengusap kepala Len.

"Hati-hati ayah…" Kataku sambil menyerahkan tasnya.

"Iya, kau juga sayang" Ayah mengusap kepalaku. "Nah, ayah harus berangkat sekarang. Sampai nanti anak-anakku" Ucap Ayah. Aku dan Len melambaikan tangan.

Sekarang, di rumah hanya ada aku dan Len.

"Ayo kita juga siap-siap.." Len kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Aku pun pergi ke kamarku untuk mengambil tasku. Kemudian aku melihat bantal pisang di atas kasur, aku rasa aku akan memberikannya nanti.

"Rinny ayo.." Len berjalan ke lantai bawah. Aku pun mengikuti Len.

Kami pergi ke stasiun bersama-sama. Selama di dalam kereta, Len selalu melindungiku. Tapi kami harus berpisah karena aku turun di stasiun selanjutnya sedangkan Len di stasiun berikutnya lagi.

"Rin" Panggil seseorang yang tidak lain adalah, Mikuo.

"Mikuo ohayo" Sapaku.

"Ohayo" Balasnya.

Aku pun pergi ke sekolah bersama Mikuo. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Tadi aku lihat kau pergi bersama seseorang yang memakai seragam SMA Akio" Ucap Mikuo.

"Oh, dia kakakku" Kataku yang sebenarnya sedikit canggung kalau mengobrol berdua dengan Mikuo.

"Oh begitu…" Mikuo membenarkan pitaku yang hampir terlepas.

"E-eh?!" Aku terkejut. Mikuo tersenyum. "Terimakasih…" Seketika wajahku pun memerah.

Saat kami sampai di sekolah, fans Mikuo pun sudah berdiri di depan gerbang untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi. Karena tidak mau terkena masalah, aku pun berlari menuju kelas meninggalkan Mikuo.

"Wah seperti biasa ya, banyak pengiringnya" Ucap Lily sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Ohayo Rinny" Sapa Gumi.

"Ohayo Gumi, Lily" Balasku. Aku langsung duduk di bangkuku.

" _Hey hey lihat! Orang ini adalah perwakilan dari SMA Akio"_

" _Waaah tampan sekali ya!"_

" _Kira-kira kalau dengan Mikuo siapa ya yang akan menang?"_

" _Aku dengar katanya orang ini memiliki banyak penghargaan dari segala bidang"_

" _Hebat ya"_

Anak perempuan di kelas membicarakan seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi salah satu saingan terberat dari Mikuo. Tiba-tiba Neru berlari menghampiriku…

"Kenapa kau berlari?" Tanya Gumi.

"Rin! Lihat ini!" Neru memberikan majalah sekolah padaku.

"LEN!" Aku terkejut saat melihat wajah Len di muat dalam majalah sekolahku.

"Ternyata orang paling jenius di SMA Akio adalah Len!" Lily juga terkejut.

Aku yang tinggal bersamanya memang tau kalau dia meraih banyak penghargaan tapi aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau dia akan mengikuti olimpiade tahun ini.

"Disini dikatakan kalau tahun kemarin dia tidak ikut olimpiade sains di Jepang, tapi dia ikut olimpiade di Yunani dan mendapat nilai sempurna juga mendali emas" Ucap Gumi. Teman-teman yang lain semakin terkejut.

"SMA Akio kan memang sekolah kumpulan orang-orang berotak super dan menjadi nomor satu di sekolah itu merupakan suatu yang amat luar biasa!" Neru kagum.

Aku sangat bangga pada Len. Padahal dia pintar tapi tidak pernah menunjukkan kepintarannya dihadapanku.

"Apa yang kalian baca?" Tanya Mikuo yang baru masuk kedalam kelas. "Kagamine Len…" Mikuo tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Mikuo apa sebelumnya kau pernah bertemu dengan Len saat olimpiade sebelumnya?" Tanya Gumi.

"Saat masih SMP aku rasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya" Jawab Mikuo sambil beranjak pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

Tidak lama kemudian _Sensei_ pun datang dan pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Lalu sensei mendekati Mikuo dan memberinya semangat karena olimpiade akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi. Kami sekelas pun langsung memberinya semangat.

"Mikuo berjuanglah!" Kataku. Mikuo yang duduk di bangku paling depan pun melihat ke arahku yang duduk di bangku ke 4. Mikuo pun tersenyum dan itu membuat hatiku bergetar.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, tiba-tiba sekolah menjadi sangat ribut. Terutama anak-anak perempuan. Karena penasaran, aku pun ikut berdesak-desakan sampai akhirnya aku terdorong ke posisi paling depan.

"Rinny?"

"Len?"

"…"

"…"

ASTAGA! KENAPA DIA BISA ADA DISINI?! TERLEBIH LAGI KENAPA KAMI HARUS BERTEMU DISAAT SEPERTI INI?! BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA. . .

"L-Len…" Len tiba-tiba memelukku di tengah keramaian. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyaku. Len hanya terdiam.

"Sepertinya kita memang di takdirkan untuk bersaing" Ucap Len.

"Aku rasa juga begitu.."

" _Suara Mikuo"_ Batinku. Len masih memelukku.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya" Ucap Mikuo.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya" Balas Len.

Tidak lama kemudian Len melepaskan pelukannya dan lalu mengelus kepalaku. Setelah itu dia pun pergi kedalam ruang kepala sekolah, begitu juga dengan Mikuo.

"Asyiknya dipeluk Len" Ucap Neru yang datang untuk menjemputku. Aku hanya terdiam.

" _Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar detak jantung Len yang berdetak sangat cepat"_ Ucapku dalam hati.

Pada saat jam pelajaran kedua dimulai, Mikuo pun tidak masuk kelas. Aku juga penasaran apakah Len sudah kembali ke sekolahnya atau belum. Aku pun mengirim pesan pada Len.

" **Len sudah kemba—"**

Belum selesai mengetik pesan, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk dari Len.

" **Aku di kantin. Kalau sekolah sudah selesai aku akan menunggumu di gerbang"**

Aku pun segera membalas pesannya.

" **Baik. Lalu kue jeruknya bagaimana?"**

Len tidak membalas pesanku. Aahh…bagaimana kalau dia tidak membelinya. Padahal aku sangat ingin makan kue itu hari ini…

Tidak lama kemudian Mikuo pun kembali ke kelas. Saat dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum padaku. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi semakin dekat dengan Mikuo, padahal dulu aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Bahkan kami pun tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Tapi saat kenaikan ke kelas 2 dan aku satu kelas dengannya, barulah pintu untuk dekat dengan Mikuo terbuka lebar. Sejak masuk SMA ini, aku langsung menaruh kekaguman padanya. Sikapnya yang ramah dan otaknya yang encer menjadi daya tarik utama darinya. Selain itu Mikuo juga belum punya pacar. Jadi aku merasa tidak akan ada yang terluka kalau aku dekat dengannya.

Saat jam ke-2 selesai, aku dan teman-teman sekelas segera berganti pakaian karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga. Setelah berganti pakaian, kami pun pergi ke gedung olahraga.

"Itu Len.." Ucap salah satu teman sekelasku. Aku pun langsung melihat ke taman, disana Len terlihat sedang bermain dengan anak-anak para guru. Len yang melihatku langsung melambaikan tangannya. Aku pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Tapi…karena tidak fokus, aku pun menabrak pintu.

"Aduh…sakiiiiit" Kataku sambil menyentuh keningku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mikuo berlari dan menghampiriku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir…" Kataku. Mikuo pun tersenyum.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Mikuo menyentuh keningku.

 _Blush_ …Jarakku dan Mikuo dekat sekali…..

"Rinny, Mikuo ayo masuk" Panggil Gumi. Aku dan Mikuo pun masuk dan tiba-tiba Mikuo menggenggam tangan kananku.

"M-Mikuo…" Aku terkejut. Mikuo hanya tersenyum.

Pada saat olahraga aku benar-benar tidak fokus. Aku jadi banyak melamun, apa mungkin karena Mikuo? Tapi…setiap kali aku melihat Mikuo, dia selalu saja tersenyum padaku. Itu membuat jantungku seperti ingin meledak!

Jam olahraga pun selesai dan selanjutnya tidak ada pelajaran lagi, artinya saatnya pulang. Aku tidak mengganti pakaianku terlebih dahulu, tapi langsung bergegas mengambil tas dan berlari menuju gerbang, mengingat Len pasti sudah menunggu.

"Len! Maaf membuatmu menunggu" Kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku. Len tersenyum.

Kami pun pulang bersama-sama. Tapi tiba-tiba Len meberiku tissue basah.

"Untuk apa ini?" Tanyaku. Tiba-tiba Len mengambil tissue itu kembali dan membukanya lalu mengusapkan tissue basah itu pada wajahku dan juga tanganku.

"Kau ini apa-apan Len? Aku kan bukan bayi" Kataku sambil sedikit tertawa.

". . ." Len terdiam.

"Len kenapa?" Tanyaku. Len kemudian tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Kami pun masuk kedalam kereta.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung pergi ke kamar lalu mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah mandi, aku pun berguling-guling di kasur sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk pisang yang tadinya ingin aku berikan pada Len.

"Apa aku berikan sekarang saja ya?"

Aku pun bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar Len.

"Len, aku masuk ya" Aku pun membuka pintu kamar Len dan melihat Len yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Ah Rinny, ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Len sedang belajar ya?" Aku malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya sedikit membaca" Jawabnya.

" _Sedikit? Apanya yang sedikit?_ " Ucapku yang melihat tumpukkan buku tebal di meja belajar Len.

"Rinny?"

"Oh iya…ini buatmu. Semoga ini bisa membuatmu lebih giat belajar" Kataku sambil menaruh bantal pisang pada meja belajar Len.

"Terimakasih ya" Len berdiri dan membelai kepalaku. "Seharusnya kata lebih giat belajar itu lebih cocok untukmu" Lanjut Len. Kata-kata Len menusuk jantungku.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu ya. Semangat belajarnya! Lusa nanti kau harus menang! Yeeey!" Aku menyemangati Len sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku. Len pun tertawa.

Sebelum kembali ke kamar, aku pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil susu di dalam kulkas. Aku pun meminumnya sambil membaca komik di kamar, tapi beberapa jam kemudian perutku terasa sakit. Selain itu aku merasa mual. Sampai jam makan malam tiba, aku masih bolak balik kamar mandi karena mual. Len berkali-kali memanggilku, tapi aku tidak bisa menanggapinya. Aku terlalu lemas.

"Rinny…" Panggil Len dari depan pintu.

"Len…" Aku memanggilnya dengan suara yaaa bisa di bilang cukup mengenaskan.

"Rinny aku masuk ya…" Len pun masuk dan terkejut melihatku yang berbaring di karpet. "Rinny kau kenapa?!" Len panik.

"Perutku sakit.." Aku menangis menahan sakit. Kemudian Len melihat kemasan susu yang tadi aku minum.

"Ini kan susu basi…" Ucap Len.

"Aku tidak tau...maafkan aku" Aku masih menangis kesakitan.

"Ini semua salahku, harusnya aku membuang makanan kedaluarsa seperti ini" Len membuang kemasan itu kedalam tempat sampah, lalu menggendongku ke atas kasur. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali" Len keluar kamarku sambil berlari.

Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali sambil membawa makanan dan juga obat.

"Rinny makan sedikit, setelah itu minum obat.." Ucapnya. Lalu aku bilang kalau aku tidak mau makan, tapi Len terus memaksa sampai akhirnya aku pun makan disuapi Len walaupun hanya 3 suap. Setelah itu Len memberiku obat dan menyuruhku untuk tidur. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku hanya berdiam diri di kamar sambil berkirim pesan pada 3 sahabatku. Karena merasa haus, aku pun turun dari kasur dan pergi ke dapur. Tapi saat di tangga, aku melihat Len sedang mengeluarkan bahan masakan, masakan, minuman, dia terlihat sedang melihat tanggal kedaluarsa satu persatu dari bahan makanan tersebut. Aku yang tadinya berniat mengambil minum pun kembali ke kamar.

" _Haus…"_

Setelah sekian lama menahan haus, Len pun datang sambil membawakan minum. Aku pun menarik baju Len.

"Kau bangun?" Tanya Len sambil menyentuh pipiku.

"Aku haus…" Jawabku. Len pun langsung membantuku bangun dan memberiku minum dengan sedotan agar aku lebih mudah untuk minum.

"Besok kau tidak perlu masuk sekolah" Ucap Len. "Aku sudah menelpon Mikuo" Lanjut Len sambil melepas pita yang ternyata masih menempel di kepalaku.

"Mikuo?"

Len mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya. Apa sebenarnya Len dan Mikuo itu berteman? Kalau memang berteman kenapa rasanya Len sama sekali tidak menyukai Mikuo.

Tepat jam 04:00 aku terbangun dari tidurku dan yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah ketika melihat len tertidur di meja belajarku dengan buku tebalnya. Dia tidur dengan masih menggunakan kacamata.

Saat aku mengambil handphoneku yang terjatuh, aku mendapat pesan dari Mikuo.

" **Katanya kau sakit? Cepat sembuh ya, sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjengukmu"**

Di jenguk…Mikuo…ini pertama kalinya.

"Rinny sudah bangun?" Tanya Len yang baru bangun dari tidurnya itu. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Len berdiri dan mengusap kepalaku dan lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Aku sungguh beruntung memilikinya sebagai kakakku.

Setelah mengantarkanku bubur, obat, dan minum, Len pamit untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi dia memintaku untuk segera menelponnya jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku pun menurut dan melambaikan tanganku.

Berdiam diri di kamar membuatku cukup bosan. Aku pun dengan iseng masuk kedalam kamar Len, aku melihat banyak sekali buku-buku tebal. Lalu di meja belajarnya aku melihat sebuah foto, dan sepertinya itu adalah foto kedua orang tua kandung Len. Di foto itu Len mungil terlihat sangat bahagia. Kamar ini…penuh dengan wangi Len.

Setelah puas mengacak-ngacak kamar Len, aku pun kembali ke kamarku dan tidur. Tapi handphone ku tiba-tiba bunyi dan ternyata Gumi menelponku. Dia berkata kalau sepulang sekolah nanti dia, Lily, dan Neru akan datang ke rumah. Aku pun meminta mereka untuk langsung masuk saja kalau sudah sampai.

" _Apa Mikuo akan datang bersama mereka?"_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

Jam 13:00, terdengar suara perempuan yang membuka pintu rumah dan aku yakin itu adalah mereka bertiga.

"Rinny…" Panggil Gumi yang membuka pintu kamarku.

"Hai…" Lily menunjukan keresek penuh jeruk.

"Rinny kau sakit apaaaa?" Neru langsung mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Kalian hanya bertiga?" Tanyaku.

"Kau mencari Mikuo ya?" Neru balik bertanya dengan senyuman bodohnya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tadinya Mikuo bilang mau kesini, tapi coba Rinny hubungi dia" Ucap Gumi yang sedang mengupas jeruk bersama Lily.

Baru saja mau mengirim pesan pada Mikuo, tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk dari Mikuo.

" **Maaf Rin aku tidak bisa menjengukmu. Sepertinya Len tidak suka aku menemuimu"**

Aku tentu saja kaget membaca pesan dari Mikuo. Len…kenapa?

Tidak lama kemudian Len pulang. Aku langsung memaksakan untuk bangun dan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau melarang Mikuo untuk datang kemari?" Tanyaku. Len tidak menjawab dan sibuk memasukkan sesuatu kedalam kulkas.

"Jawab aku!"

"Ya.." Jawab Len.

"Kenapa kau begitu?" Aku menarik baju Len. Len tidak menjawab. Aku terus menerus memaksa Len untuk menjawab, tapi Len terus menerus diam. Lalu tiba-tiba Len melepaskan tanganku dari bajunya.

"Apa kau sesuka itu pada Mikuo?!" Ucap Len yang terdengar sedikit membentak.

"Kau membenci Mikuo karena dia sainganmu kan? Sampai-sampai melarangnya datang kemari! Kalian boleh saja bersaing, tapi tolong jangan libatkan aku dalam persaingan kalian!" Aku balik membentak Len.

"Kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur!" Len semakin membentakku.

"Aku benci padamu!" Aku mendorong Len dan berlari keluar.

"Rinny!" Ketiga temanku pun menyusulku.

Mereka semua melihat kejadian tadi dan memintaku untuk kembali kedalam rumah, tapi aku menolak. Akhirnya aku pun ikut ke rumah Lily.

* * *

Disana aku menangis, aku menangis karena kesal sekaligus takut pada sikap Len. Baru kali ini Len membentakku seperti itu.

"Rinny sudahlah…jangan menangis lagi…" Ucap Neru yang menghapus air mataku dengan tissue beraroma jeruk.

Beberapa jam kemudian Lily mengatakan jika ada seorang laki-laki yang mencariku. Aku kira itu adalah Len, tapi ternyata…

"Mikuo…"

"Lily bilang kau bertengkar dengan Len dan melarikan diri kemari" Ucap Mikuo.

Kemudian kami pun mengobrol ber-empat di kamar Lily.

"Sudah malam. Rin mau ku antar pulang?" Tanya Mikuo. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Mikuo besok olimpiade kan?" Tanya Neru.

"Begitulah…" Jawabnya.

"Berjuanglah! Kalahkan Len!" Ucapku yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Mikuo.

"Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga" Mikuo tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku dan ketiga sahabatku terkejut.

Mikuo pun pulang, sedangkan aku, Neru, dan Gumi menginap di rumah Lily. Aku tidak membawa handphone jadi tidak tau apakah Len mengkhawatirkanku atau tidak.

" _Len sedang apa ya?"_ E-eh…tidak-tidak! Aku tidak boleh memperdulikannya! Aku benci Len! Benci! Benci! Benci sekali…

Jam 23:00, ketika semuanya sedang tertidur, Aku mendengar Gumi bicara dengan seseorang di telpon. Aku berpikir mungkin Gumi sedang mengobrol dengan Ted, pacarnya Gumi. Aku pun kembali tertidur.

Pagi harinya Lily membangunkanku lalu aku melihat Mikuo ada disana.

"Ohayo" Sapanya. Aku pun langsung membuka mataku lebar-lebar.

"O…hayo…Mikuo" Balasku.

Di kamar Lily hanya ada aku dan Mikuo, Lily dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" Tanyaku yang melihat ada memar di wajah Mikuo.

"Ah ini? Jangan dipikirkan" Jawabnya.

Kami berdua pun terdiam sesaat.

"Aku suka Rin…"

"Eh?"

"Aku suka Rin, Rin mau jadi pacarku?" Mikuo menatapku dengan serius.

"A-aku…" Aku senang, tapi tiba-tiba wajah Len terlintas di pikiranku.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Nah, aku pamit ya. Sampai nanti" Mikuo pun pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku di tembak Mikuo, rasanya senang sekali dan sekaligus sedih. Aku tidak tau darimana munculnya perasaan sedih ini.

"Rinny, tadi Mikuo bilang apa?" Tanya Gumi.

"Gumi…Mikuo menembakku" Jawabku. Gumi, Lily, dan Neru terkejut.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Gumi.

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Mikuo bilang tidak di jawab sekarangpun tidak apa-apa. Tapi saat aku akan menjawabnya, tiba-tiba wajah Len terlintas di pikiranku…" Jawabku.

"Selagi masih ada waktu, coba kau pikirkan baik-baik siapa sebenarnya orang yang kau cintai. Len? Atau Mikuo? Coba pikirkan baik-baik…" Lily mengusap pipiku.

"Oh iya, tadi Mikuo menyerahkan ini…" Neru memberikan keresek berisikan tas dan seragamku.

"Kenapa ada padanya?" Tanyaku. Neru menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mungkinkah Mikuo datang ke rumahku? Mungkinkah wajah Mikuo terluka gara-gara Len? Aaaaa kepalaku sakit…

Aku pun segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Gumi, Lily, dan Neru.

* * *

Karena olimpiade tahun ini diadakan di sekolah kami, jadi wajar saja kalau kali ini sekolah lebih ramai dari biasanya.

" _Katanya siswa dari SMA Akio itu tidak hadir"_

" _Benarkah? Sayang sekali ya. Padahal ku kira dia akan bisa mengalahkan Mikuo"_

" _Sudah ku duga, pemenang olimpiade kali ini adalah Mikuo"_

Sekumpulan orang-orang itu pasti sedang membicarakan Len. Apa benar dia tidak datang? Dan ternyata itu benar. Sampai olimpiade berakhirpun, Len tidak datang. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan kata-kataku yang kemarin.

"Rinny?" Panggil Gumi.

Kami pun pergi ke atap sekolah.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk Mikuo?" Tanya Gumi.

"Aku rasa begitu" Jawabku. "Aku akan menerima perasaannya" Lanjutku.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Gumi lagi. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Kau tau? Tadi malam Len menelponku menggunakan handphonemu, dia terdengar sangat khawatir padamu"

"Aku tidak peduli…" Kataku.

"Kau yakin? Coba kau pikir lagi, siapakah orang yang selalu ada untukmu?"

" **Aku tau kau tidak bawa payung, jadi aku berniat menunggumu disini tapi sepertinya malah kau yang menunggu** "

"Siapa yang menghiburmu ketika kau sedih?" Tanya Gumi lagi.

" **Rinny jangan sedih, ibumu tidak akan kesepian. Di Surga kan ada ibuku juga"**

"Siapa yang merawatmu ketika kau sakit?"

" **Rinny kau kenapa?!"**

" **Ini semua salahku, harusnya aku membuang makanan kedaluarsa seperti ini"**

"Siapa orang yang selalu melindungimu"

" **Kau tidak apa-apa? Hati-hati tangganya licin"**

"Untuk siapa kau memberi hadiah?"

" **Terimakasih ya"**

 **. "Seharusnya kata lebih giat belajar itu lebih cocok untukmu"**

Tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir. Aku teringat tentang Len. Semua pertanyaan Gumi, jawabannya adalah Len. Semuanya Len…

"Len…hiks…"

"Rinny…" Gumi memelukku. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mempengaruhimu" Gumi mengelus kepalaku.

"Akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih…berkatmu aku jadi sadar…siapakah yang sebenarnya aku cintai" Aku balik memeluk Gumi. "Terimakasih banyak Gumi…"

Aku terlalu sibuk mengejar orang yang kusukai sampai akhirnya lupa kalau ada orang yang lebih peduli padaku. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Len.

Sore itu aku pun langsung menemui Mikuo.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa pacaran dengan Mikuo. Ada orang lain yang aku sukai"

"Hm..aku tau itu. Pada akhirnya aku kalah telak dari Len" Ucap Mikuo. Aku diam karena tidak mengerti.

"Kau tau? Saat SMP dulu aku pernah sekali melihatmu, lalu aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi Len selalu menghalangiku untuk mendekatimu. Lalu kami pun bersaing untuk mendapatkan cintamu, aku sudah mengira dialah pemenangnya" Lanjut Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Kita masih bisa berteman kan?" Tanyaku. Mikuo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pasti.." Jawab Mikuo.

* * *

Aku pun pulang ke rumah di temani Gumi, Lily, dan Neru. Saat sampai di depan rumah, kami melihat Len yang sedang duduk di kursi depan rumah sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Yo!" Gumi menyapa Len. Len yang melihat Gumi pun langsung segera berdiri.

"Dimana Rin?!" Tanya Len yang terdengar sangat panik. Aku pun berjalan sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Neru dan Lily. Tiba-tiba langsung mendekat dan menarik tanganku. Aku jelas saja ketakutan.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan buat aku khawatir!" Len memelukku dengan erat.

"Maaf…maafkan aku…hiks…" Aku balik memeluk Len.

"Aku yang salah karena sudah terlalu keras padamu. Maafkan aku…"

Len tidak pernah menyalahkanku. Dia selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sikapnya yang seperti itulah yang membuatku semakin jatuh hati padanya.

Aku mengatakan semua yang di katakana Mikuo padaku tadi di sekolah. Len pun membenarkannya.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku…sudahlah ayo masuk" Len menarik tanganku.

"Neru, Lily, Gumi, terimakasih ya…sampai jumpa besok" Aku melambaikan tangan pada ketiga sahabat terbaikku itu.

Saat masuk kedalam rumah, aroma buah jeruk memenuhi semua ruangan yang ada disana. Lalu aku berlari menuju meja makan, dan disana ada cake jeruk berukuran besar dan juga ada biskui jeruk kesukaanku ditambah lagi ada jus jeruk.

" _Ini semua buatan sendiri…"_ Ucapku dalam hati. Aku pun segera menghampiri Len dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Terimakasih…" Ucapku. Len tersenyum.

Kami pun makan malam dengan makanan manis berbahan dasar jeruk itu.

"Nee…tadi sore Len mau bilang apa?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang 'Aku melakukan itu karena aku…' karena apa?" Tanyaku dengan serius, kemudian Len membalikkan cake jeruk besar itu. Dan disana aku menemukan tulisan…

" **Aku Cinta Kamu"**

"Len!" Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Kemudian naik ke atas meja.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, nanti makanannya jatuh" Len langsung berdiri.

"Aku cinta padamu" Ucapku yang langsung melompat memeluk Len.

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Rin"

Ntah kenapa saat saling menatap dengan Len, aku tiba-tiba memejamkan mataku dan ku rasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku.

"Mulai saat ini kita akan selalu bersama ya?"

"Tentu saja, sampai kapanpun kita akan selalu bersama"

"Leeeen! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Aku terus memeluk Len. "Tapi…kenapa kau tidak datang ke olimpiade hari ini?"

"Pikiranku terlalu penuh olehmu, jadi aku lebih memilih menunggumu dirumah. Karena cuma disinilah tempatmu untuk pulang" Jawabnya.

"Lalu…kenapa wajahmu juga sedikit memar?" Tanyaku lagi. "Jangan-jangan…kau dan Mikuo…"

"Dia yang memulainya.." Len mengembungkan pipinya. Aku pun tertawa dengan eskpresinya.

Sekarang dan selamanya kami berdua akan selalu bersama. Anak kecil yang datang 11 tahun lalu dan menjadi kakakku berubah menjadi pacarku yang tampan dan bisa diandalkan.

 **=TamaT=**

* * *

 **Fic ini pesenan (?) dari temen baruku, Mikan XD**

 **Nee.. Mikan-chan TAT gomenne kalau jalan ceritanya nggak sesuai harapan Mikan-chan QwQ *gulingguling***

 **betewe X'D**

 **Makasih buat siapapun yang udah baca sampe akhir X'3 *mwah* lafyuuuu /digaplokreaders/**

 **Mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung perasaan kalian QAQ maaf juga kalau ada jalan cerita yang kurang bisa dipahami QvQ *ngumpet belakang tembok***

 **Jaa ne .. sampai jumpa lagi XD *kabur naik unta (?)***


End file.
